(Archive) Ley Line's Call
"There are entire repositories full of books. Surely you will find some selections that attract and hold your interest." -Endee Ley Line's Call Ley Line's Call is an Arcane Library open to the public located in the settlement of Kurx. The repository of books area is for reference and study, though duplicate books are sold. Endee, the owner, also sells Arcane Scrolls that he scribes himself. Other Arcane magic casters that can convince Endee that they use their abilities to benefit their settlements and contribute to their society may also receive training in the magic Endee knows. Description The interior is set up with three stories. Ground Floor - Arcane Library The ground level holds the areas most open to the general public. The interior staircase leads up to the second floor. The main floor holds the bookcases set up on an open floor plan with quiet study areas segregating the sections separated by topic. A common room is available for those who wish to quietly study or work on projects. The Magical Repository is the lavish feature of this level and the primary draw of the establishment. In the center of the open floor plan is the walled workroom for the Librarian(s) on duty and the duplicate book storage housing the books for sale. Two of the lavatories are on this level and open for public use. Second Floor - Professional Spaces The interior staricase leads both up to the third floor and down to the first floor. On the first above ground level are the Scriptorium, Printer, and Bookbinding Artisan's Workshop provides contemplative workspaces for those scribing and binding new copies of books or working to duplicate scrolls. A common room is available for those who wish to quietly study or work on projects. An auditorium is available for lectures or educational performances. Third Floor - Residential Rooms and Observatory Dome The interior staircase leads into an observatory dome that is open to the public. This public space leads to Endee's private suite and the outdoor balcony to one side and the lodging rooms to the other. Students and professionals may rent rooms if the pass a vetting process. There is a public lavatory on this level. An infirmary to practice medicine and treat wounded visitors or residents is in easy access of the resident rooms. Endee's private residence, office, and lavatory is a suite closed to the public taking up a sort of penthouse of this level, connected to the Observation Dome and a balcony with a staircase down the side of the building. This outside staircase is connected to locked doorways on all three levels. Archibald, the Protector Angelic Guardian (PFSRD) (AONPRD) To protect the property, especially his private quarters from would-be thieves when he is away, Endee had an Angelic Guardian constructed and named it Archibald. While it is a mindless construct that has no will of its own and can only follow its orders, Endee still talks to it with respect as if it were a person. Despite Archibald being a type of magically animate object, a mindless construct, he takes great offense to others tormenting or abusing it. While he may insist that he expects others to treat his property with the same level of respect they would treat him, when it comes to Archibald it seems like he is more protective of it than inanimate belongings. While Archibald does technically have the ability to breathe fire, it is forbidden from doing so within the city limits of Kurx without express permission from Endee. Timeline * Lamashan 14, 23rd year of the Saltborn: Chompy approves Endee to begin the construction * Neth 22, 23rd year of the Saltborn: Grand Opening of Ley Line's Call in Kurx * Abadius 20, 24th year of the Saltborn: Archibald the Angelic Guardian commissioned to guard Endee's private quarters Rooms Metrics Relevant Links Fiend's Reach Variant Construction Times (this wiki) Downtime:Rooms and Teams (d20PFSRD) (AONPRD) Kurx Settlement (this wiki) Endee the owner Category:Archives